


At Your Feet

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [62]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Foot Massage, M/M, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl likes to make his lovers happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Feet

Earl perked up at the sound of the front door opening and closing. He smiled as Carlos stepped into view, his smile fading a little when he saw how tired the Outsider looked. “Busy day?” he asked.

“I had to chase some beakers into the desert just to get the results of a recent experiment,” Carlos mumbled, flopping down into a chair. “It was really…huh?” Carlos’ words died away when he felt Earl take hold of his feet, raising them up before carefully removing his shoes and socks. “Oh…”

Earl hummed as he started to massage Carlos’ feet first, working his thumbs into the arches to relieve the ache there. “Better?” he asked. He smiled when Carlos moaned softly in reply, bowing his head to continue his work.

“Early…” Carlos sighed. He looked down at the kneeling redhead and he raised an eyebrow, sitting up and removing his feet from his hands when he noticed the telltale signs of an erection in his khakis. “Oh?”

Earl blushed, turning his face away from him. “Sorry…”

“You really are a service submissive, aren’t you, Earl?” Carlos asked. He smiled, pressing his feet into Earl’s hands to urge him to continue when the other nodded his head. “Make me feel good and I’ll let you cum,” he purred.

“Yes, Sir,” Earl said with a smile and he resumed his work, blushing as Carlos moaned a little more loudly in pleasure.


End file.
